


Shocked and Persuaded My Soul to Ignite

by sheetinbuckingham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetinbuckingham/pseuds/sheetinbuckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>title is from the Phish song Rift which everyone should listen to<br/>, fic from a prompt i got on tumblr, "u should write some papa Geoff and jack being all protective over the boys but also ah ot6 because that is what I live for"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocked and Persuaded My Soul to Ignite

When all of them go out to bar they all know what will happen. At least one of them is going to get hit on, they all have been even before they entered their relationship. It was usually Gavin that got everyone at least slightly agitated being the social butterfly he is. Geoff and Jack have been sitting in the booth waiting in the booth for five minutes after Michael and Ryan left to go see what happened to Gavin and Ray when they went to go get their drinks.

Geoff looked at Jack and said, “Do we dare or do ya think we’re gonna get kidnapped to?”

Jack shuffled out of the booth holding his hand out to Geoff, “Let’s go find them.”

They walked over to the bar through the crowded dance floor holding onto each other’s hands to not get separated in the sea of sweaty horny singles. As they approached the counter they found Ray and Gavin talking to one chick and Ryan and Michael talking to another, both looking equally uncomfortable. Jack and Geoff nodded at each other both going separate ways to help their boyfriends.

Geoff walked up to Ryan and Michael and proclaimed, “Hey Mikey, hey Rye-Bread,” Kissing them before turning to the woman, “and what seems to be the problem ma’am?”

She looked him up and down before saying, “Damn, is there some farm that I don’t know about that grows sexy guys?”

Geoff gave her a look and she quickly shut up. Then Ryan finally spoke, “This…er..nice woman was asking if Michal and I would care to join her later tonight.”

The woman got her voice and said, “You can come too if you want Inky”  

“I’ll pass, and I think I speak for everyone when I say that.”

With that he pulled the other two men away and back to their booth leaving the woman slightly pissed and offended.

-

Ray and Gavin were a similar story, just switch out horny 30 year old female with horny 25 year old male. With one arm around each other the lads he kept trying to direct them to the door and when Jack walked in front of them he took one look Jack and his eyes went wide.

“Hey do you mind telling me what you’re doing with my boyfriends?”

“OH! Well…uh…I…what.” He sputtered out before finding an opening and walking away quickly with a murmur of “Sorry…” Jack laughed as he pulled the two lads back to the table happy to see that Geoff was back with the other two. They all sat down in their booths talking about what just happened to the four boys before Geoff said,

“Oh fuck we forgot the drinks.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think, this is some of my first writing so im all ears!


End file.
